The invention relates to a video camera with flat screen viewfinder. More particularly, the invention concerns professional video cameras.
A video camera uses a viewfinder to allow the cameraman to view what he is filming. Depending on the type of camera, a viewfinder with eyepiece or a viewfinder with screen is used. Viewfinders having a screen are used especially on pod-mounted professional cameras so as to allow the cameraman to be able to use the viewfinder whilst being able to watch other indicators.
The viewfinders of professional cameras are cathode-ray tube screens of small dimensions placed above the camera. However, the position of the viewfinder above the camera poses two problems. A first problem is a defect of parallax which may deceive the cameraman during sighting. A second problem is related to the cameraman who has continuously to raise his head in order to carry out sighting, which may, over time, damage the cervical vertebrae.
It is not possible to place a cathode-ray tube viewfinder in the extension of the camera. This is because adding a cathode-ray tube alligned with the sighting axis of the camera would have the effect of lengthening the body of the camera considerably. On the other hand, it is possible to use a flat screen, the depth of which is markedly smaller, flat screens being used moreover for amateur cameras.
The invention proposes a camera furnished with a flat screen viewfinder which comprises a specific fixing system. The fixing system essentially comprises a boom for connecting the viewfinder and the body of the camera. The boom is connected on the one hand to the camera and on the other hand to the viewfinder by fixing means allowing fine-tuning and positional retention.
The subject of the invention is a video camera comprising a camera body; a lens fixed on the camera body; a viewfinder of the flat screen type; a boom which is connected by a first end to the camera body and by a second end to the viewfinder; a first fixing means for connecting the boom to the camera body, the said first means allowing on the one hand adjustment of positioning and on the other hand retention in position; a second fixing means for connecting the boom to the viewfinder, the said second means allowing on the one hand adjustment of positioning and on the other hand retention in position. Preferably, the boom extends towards the rear of the camera so that a possible position of the viewfinder lies in the extension of the optical axis of the lens.